It Came From Beneath
by meguhanu
Summary: Carrie/IT Crossover On her way home from the Black Prom, Carrie White crosses paths with a certain killer clown that has come to offer her sanctuary...or something more sinister. ONE SHOT...or not.


IT Came From Beneath

I had been pushed to my limit now. This was the last and final straw of the bullying.

The bucket toppled over the edge and then it happened.

I felt the sticky red substance that smelled like death and decay splash all over head and slither its way down my arms and breasts and stain my beautiful silky pink fabric of the gown I had put my heart and soul into.

I dropped the bouquet of roses I had received and I felt the tiara fell off my head.

My mouth went open in shock as I looked down at my hands that were shaking in shock.

Now I realized it was all rigged. The prom, me being made prom queen, and the applause I had received from my classmates.

"Carrie," called Miss Desjardin, lifting her hand to help me from below the stage, but I shoved her back with an invisible force.

I knew she had to be in on this prank.

Then I heard a girl scream and I looked back onto the stage as I heard a long bang.

Then I saw Tommy laying lifeless looking at me with a blank look on his face, and I knew what it meant.

He was dead.

I gasped as I kneeled down and crawled my way over to him in the blood that as on the floor, while cradling his head in my hands.

"Tommy? Tommy, NO!" I cried.

I shuddered as I looked up into the heavens.

He was gone and dead.

He was innocent.

Now they wanted the last laugh and by all means I had given it to them. Their FINAL laugh

With my newly developed telekinetic abilities I had taken out my revenge on all of them.

I don't remember much of what happened after that. I do remember I spared Miss. Desjardin from a horrible death of electrocution. I pulled her onstage with me before I lifted myself in the flames, ascending towards the exit.

This was truly a night they would never forget.

Afterwards I hunted down the one who started all of this.

I took the life of the girl who had made my life hell and that girl had it coming for a long time now.

I killed Chris Hargensen and her boyfriend Billy. Now they could burn in hell for an eternity for she was the one who never stopped. She was a narcissist and got what she deserved.

Still shaking in shock, I made my way home to my mama. Lord knows I needed her now more than ever.

Turning down one of the darker streets, I tried to keep my power on the down low now. I had almost exhausted myself from using it all back at the high school.

"Lord please forgive me," I said, stumbling my way down the street.

I stopped for a moment under one of the single streetlights on the street.

I looked at my gown up and down.

All the hard work and sewing had gone down the drain and I felt defeated and humiliated. Above being a victim of a prank, I was now also a murderer. The cops would be coming for me too. I was to be locked up and put in a looney bin.

Then I heard the distant sound of thunder shake me out of my thoughts. I looked up into the sky and the town of Chamberlain was in for a rainstorm and soon.

I shivered as a huge breeze settled on the town with the leaves blowing wildly around me, sending cold shivers down my spine.

I huddled myself up and looked around.

I had to get home.

I was left alone on a darkened street while I heard the distant sound of sirens speed off towards the school, along with fire engines. Almost the entire town was converging on the flame ridden high school.

"That was quite a show you put on," came a raspy voice from behind me, or at least it seemed like it was behind me, or was it in front of me?

I gasped quietly looking around for the source of the voice but I didn't see anyone around and it was impossible to not see anyone in the light I was under.

"Hello?" I asked looking around the bushes.

"Down here," called the voice.

It was coming from the street.

I silently stepped onto the pavement and looked in the large sewer drain and there before me was a large clown with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen.

"Um hello," I said with the utmost curiosity.

"Tell me, why you set fire to that building?" he asked me. He tilted his head slightly in a questionable fashion.

It was hard to make out his full face or features because he was standing in the shadows.

"I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," I said back to him.

"I'm no stranger. I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown," he giggled while he shook his head, and I heard bells.

"Why are you down in the sewers?" I asked him back.

"The carnival is down here," he answered me.

I looked back and forth with uncertainty. I wasn't sure what to do. I heard it. It was faint but I could hear the bells and whistles of the rides and the laughter of children off in the distance of the sewer.

This surely wasn't possible nor was it real. The carnivals and circuses only came around in summer, and this was the month of May.

I was never allowed to go to the carnivals. I had never even been on a carousel.

I looked back into the clowns' blue eyes. The rest of his body was in shadow. I couldn't see him.

"Step more into the light so I can see you," I commanded him.

"As you wish," he told me nodding his head.

The being stepped forward and now I saw his full face. I was staring in the face of a clown. There was a clown in the sewer staring at me with those hypnotic blue eyes.

I now got a good look at him. His head was as large as a peanut with flaming red hair standing up.

The makeup on his face was as white as a ghost, with two large red lines connecting from the tips of his lips, traveling up to his baby like cheeks and ending above his eyebrow line.

Every fiber of my being was screaming to run away and to remember what my mama told me about 'stranger danger.'

"Okay," I mumble to myself.

"You're Carrie White?" asked Pennywise.

I looked down at the clown, my eyes full of fear.

"How do you know my name?" I asked Pennywise shakily.

"Everyone in this town knows you. The outcast with the over religious mother who abuses her daughter, locking her in the prayer closet, and calling her a harlot, just because she became a woman," stated Pennywise.

I stood up and backed away from the sewer drain.

"How do you know all that?" I asked him.

"Oh my dear I have been watching you for quite a while now," said the clown in a growling tone of voice.

Suddenly his hand shot out of the sewer and then his other hand followed. Soon his body came crawling out along with his waist and soon his very long legs.

I squeaked in fear, backing away as I watched the clown climb out of the sewer and shifting his body in unordinary way.

I heard the sounds of children singing.

" _Oranges and Lemons._

 _Sing the bells of St. Clemens. You owe me five farthings._

 _Sing the bells of St. Martins_."

I backed away waiting for the clown to come out of the sewer fully.

He wore a silver clown suit with orange pompoms cascading down his front with a white ruffle collar around his neck.

Now I knew he wasn't normal, nor was he human.

He was dangerous but I could just kill him now, but everyone at the prom was human, this clown was anything but.

As soon as he was out of the sewer, he twisted his body facing me, and smiled a devilish smile.

"Come with me Carrie. You'll float too. We all float down here," he giggled.

Lightning flashed across the sky and he disappeared.

I turned in a circle in the rain, looking for him. He couldn't have gone far. He was certainly hard to miss.

"What are you?" I asked myself.

"Fear," whispered a voice from behind me in my left ear.

I jumped out of my skin, turning to face him, taking up my right hand and tried to lift the clown off the ground. He stood tall and massive above my petite frame.

I was trying to lift him with my telekinesis, to send him flying away from me, because now I sensed much danger from him, but unfortunately my powers were not working on this clown.

"What are you?" I asked him again, just as lightning struck a tree down to my right.

I screamed covering my eyes.

Then it really started to downpour, washing away the blood on my skin and dress.

The clown I now knew as Pennywise took one step towards me.

I stepped back on instinct.

I could see him through the red streaked water/blood cascading down my eyes. I wanted to back away but some invisible force held me in my place.

I wanted to scream, to run, to call for help, but I was so scared I couldn't move.

He took my bloody hand in his white gloved one. It wasn't a grab but more of a calming gesture.

He looked down at me and I looked up into his blue eyes.

He took my right arm and then pulled me away from the streetlight.

"You're coming with me," he growled.

"NO I'm not!" I cried.

I managed to slide my hand out of his, thanks to the wetness of the rain.

I turned and started to run home, but not before my bare feet slipped in a puddle and I fell to the ground, and then I felt his presence behind me.

"Carrie?" came a familiar voice.

I whimpered while leaning on my back and then I gazed up and saw my mama's face.

"Mama?" I asked.

"Carrie do you know what you have done? You have brought hell to this town," she cried. She flung herself on me and pulled me into a standing position.

"Mama?" I asked her again.

This time she slapped me and I fell back down into a puddle.

I gasped while trying to crawl away from her.

"Mama stop it!" I cried.

I kicked her in the stomach as she came after me again.

"I told you a devil never dies. You have to keep killing them. I should have killed you when you were born. You're a cancer that shall be returned to the lord. TONIGHT!" she yelled.

I used my ability and flung a bunch of water into her face, encasing her in a cocoon of water. She choked and was drowning behind the curtain of hydration.

I couldn't attack her but I could use the water to my advantage.

"Isn't this a lesson you told me about one time? About water being purifying to the soul?" I asked her.

Thunder crashed above me.

"Well now you're going to be saved Mama!" I cried.

I brought up more water to make sure she was engulfed.

I looked up and for a minute I thought I saw a swirl of yellow in her eyes.

Now I knew this wasn't my mama. It was the clown.

"Goodbye clown," I said.

And with that said, I lifted my arms up into the air as my "mama" flew up towards the heavens as far as I could lift her.

And then I let go, and lightning flashed, electrocuting the water.

My "mama" was now transforming back into his clown attire and was screaming in pain and agony as he fell back down to the wet pavement.

I screamed while shielding my eyes as he hit the pavement in front of me.

I tiptoed over to him and he wasn't moving.

He had black blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"God I hate clowns," I mumbled.

I kicked him to make sure he was dead.

He didn't move and his eyes were closed.

Gathering up some more water from the storm, I managed to make a makeshift raft of water under his body and I let him float back towards the sewer entrance.

And then I let his body go.

I saw it float back down to the sewers to whence it came.

"You'll float too," I said to him before I turned my back, walking away.

And then I walked home in the rain to my real Mama unaware of what fate was going to meet me at my house.

Back down in the sewer, Pennywise awoke in a start and growled looking back to where Carrie had released him.

"Soon," he growled; his yellow eyes shining in the dark just as the last bolt of lightning struck the sky of Chamberlain.


End file.
